Prince Geek
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: 16-year-old Brittany Miller is the queen bee, and every boy is under her spell...almost. Simon and Theodore Seville seem to be immune to her power. Can she show the bespectacled one that she is in control? Brimon, cartoon, one-shot!


**~Prince Geek~  
>~by ChipetteGirl10~<strong>

The day seemed to drag on forever for most, but for cheerleader Brittany Miller, life couldn't be better as free period approached. The gorgeous sixteen-year-old auburn-haired chipette was at the top of her game as she noticed boys swooping in every day just to gawk at her, and if they were daring, try to ask her out. She was like honey; they were the bees. Brittany didn't know one boy who wasn't under her trance—never mind, she knew two. Her eyes narrowed as the two chipmunks she was thinking of rounded the corner. One, the tallest of the pair, had books under his arm while the shorter had a backpack slung on his shoulder. The blue-eyed cheerleader slammed her locker shut. What on Earth made them seem oblivious to her? The answer to the question rounded the other corner; the answer was her sisters.

"Jeanette!" the tall chipmunk called with a slight grin on his face. Brittany's bespectacled sister's face lit up as she stepped up her pace just slightly to go meet the chipmunk. Brittany scowled. Every boy was supposed to be under her spell. It was…it was _unnatural_ for a boy not to be. Brittany glared; and suddenly a smirk lit up her face like lights did to a Christmas tree. She knew what to do – she just had to wait until math class to do so.

* * *

><p>Simon had his eyes locked on his work. The blue-gray orbs burned from staring at the bright white paper for so long. He finally glanced back up at the clock – or tried to, for that matter. Something – correction, some<em>one<em> – was in the bespectacled chipmunk's way. His eyes finally locked with the blue ones of Brittany Marie Miller. The chipmunk's breath hitched. _Brittany. Marie. Miller. _As in the cheerleader. As in his brother's girlfriend. His _older, muscular_ brother's girlfriend was standing over his desk with a devious grin on her face.

"Hey, Si-Si," she said, putting a hand down on his desk for emphasis. The blue-clad's eyes were still fixed on the popular chipette standing over him in the shortest shorts on Earth and the very loose-fitting tank top, not to mention 3-inch wedge-peep toe heels. Her auburn locks cascaded down her shoulders and stopped at her mid-back. Her bangs were pushed perfectly off to the sides, outlining the girl's heart-shaped face.

"Oh, erm…hi Brittany," the boy said. Simon's face went red and his heart was pounding. What was the queen of the social ladder doing, talking to one of the lowly peasants, instead of the king? Why was the blue-clad chipmunk even growing hot under her seductive stare? He didn't like her, he didn't let her control her, and he liked her sister. …Right?

"So…Simon…you're good at math. I've been told I need a new tutor…someone who can get my grades up. So I've chosen you. Come to my house. Tomorrow. Ten o'clock A.M. sharp! Don't let me catch you being late," the cheerleader said, flashing somewhat of a more-than-friendly smirk in his direction. She walked away from him. Simon let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Did he just let the school's head cheerleader talk him into going to her house to help her study? _Life is too confusing,_ the blue-clad decided. The bell rang right then, signaling the end of the day. The chipmunk gathered his books so he could go home and prepare for his tutoring session with Brittany Miller.

He shuddered.

It still didn't feel right.

* * *

><p>Here he was, standing outside of the Miller residence like a bumbling idiot. He rang the orange-glowing doorbell and waited patiently on the outside steps with his math book, notebook, and tools resting comfortably in his arms. He waited. Five. Ten. Fifteen minutes had passed and he was still standing out there with his books, and they were becoming quite heavy. He looked at his watch. It was exactly 10:15. That means he had in fact been there in time. He pushed the doorbell again. The door opened to reveal an overly-dressed Brittany. Today she had selected an extremely short skirt, a low-hanging shirt, and a loose cardigan. On her feet she wore flats. Her hair was done up the same as yesterday, but with traces of pink glitter in it. She had on smoky eye shadow and light pink lipstick, not to mention blush and a major overdose of perfume.<p>

"You're late Simon. I told you to be on time," the queen bee snapped, opening the door all the way so that the bespectacled boy could get in. Simon rolled his eyes at Brittany's snippiness and entered the house. He looked to the couch where Jeanette was resting comfortably. The purple-clad looked up with a surprised look on her face when she saw that Simon was here to see Brittany rather than her. She sighed, and stuck her nose back into the book she had been reading. Simon cast his gaze away from Jeanette and instead up the stairs.

"So…err, Brittany, I guess we should go start studying in your room?" he suggested.

Brittany nodded, hiding a smirk as she led the way up the steps to her bedroom. She turned the golden knob on the sleek, white door, and pushed it open to let Simon inside.

To say the smart chipmunk was astounded was an understatement. His eyes widened so much that the chipette next to him thought that they would pop out of his head. The room was nearly twice the size of the living room with dark pink walls and a light pink carpet. The ceiling was the same color as the walls with a _chandelier _hanging from it. There were posters of various bands on the wall, and a shrine to herself on top of her dresser. Her closet was a huge walk-in, and she had a private bathroom. The bed had silk sheets in various pinks and reds. The bed itself was a canopy. Her dresser was huge. A tall, stand-up mirror was next to it. There was a giant window area with seats all around it. A huge couch sat on another side of the room with a large plasma-screen flat-screen TV on a chest in front of it, with a table in between. A desk with a swivel chair and a desk lamp sat against another of the walls.

"This…place…is…huge…," Simon said. Brittany nodded and tugged at the boy, motioning him over to the couch to work. The pair sat down right next to each other, Brittany inching closer to Simon when he least expected it.

* * *

><p>"And so X equals 4632," Simon finished. Brittany looked at him with a grin of admiration. "You're <em>real<em> smart, Simon…," she drawled, walking her middle and index finger on her left hand up Simon's right arm. She could feel the boy shiver, goose-bumps shooting up on his skin.

"Uh, well, erm…th-thank y-you…," the boy stammered. Brittany smirked. She had him right where she wanted him.

"So Si-Si…," she said, putting her hand underneath his chin and turning his head toward her. Their lips were inches apart. Simon's cheeks were visibly red.

"Y-Yes?" the boy stammered.

"Thanks for helping me, Prince Geek…"

"You're welcome. Now I have to go."

Brittany pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, pushing his back into the cushions on the couch. Simon was stunned at Brittany, but he didn't pull away until she did. When she did, she was smirking.

"I hope you can help me again," she said, getting off of the couch and opening the door to show him out. Simon nodded absently.

"Sure."

He walked out with the door shutting behind him. He leaned against it in frustration. How would he possibly explain this to Alvin…and Jeanette? He'd figure it out. But for now…he was Brittany's Prince Geek. He smiled lightly. That sounded good to him.


End file.
